One Shot's
This page includes allthe One Shots played on the channel, we have put them all in one place as they do not need a seperate page and this way its all together. Some have been played more than once and they will all be kept together. The page will include the scenario name, who was in it and a little description where we can. DOCKSIDE DOGS '''- This scenario is based off of Reservoir dogs which is a film by Quentin Tarantino, however this one has a twist involving Elder Gods. '''Watch the episodes here V1 ''' '''CAST Simon Ward '''- GM/ Mr. Grey '''Thom Raley - Mr. Purple Mick Swann '- Mr. Beige '''Jef Wilkins '- Mr. Silver 'Wayne Worthy '- Mr. Black 'Sean Liddle '- Mr. Green 'Jerry Bryant '- Mr. Red '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM/ Mr. Grey '''Greg Malcolm '- Mr. Red 'Gen Colter '- Mr. Green 'Maggie Darcy '- Mr. Purple 'Thomas McKean '- Mr. Beige '''Quinn Skudlarska - Mr. Silver Cory Heistad '''- Mr. Black '''PAPER CHASE Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jef Wilkins '- Ed Wharton 'Ciaran Murphy '- Malcolm Jeyes 'Andrew Ostman '- Jonas Veldt '''Cory Heistad - Clayton Perry THE CALL OF WINTERS HEART Watch the episode here. CAST Jeff Beck '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Kraig Wheaty 'Levi Carlston '- Terrible Brooks 'Gen Colter '- Kristen Sandusky 'Oscar Rios '- Dr. Martin Raines 'Vasil Khiznjak '- Mike Morgan '''SUICIDE HOUR Watch the episode here. This is one of many one shots that can be found on the website Reckoning of the dead. CAST Jef Wilkins '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Detective Munch 'Josh Houk '- Detective Manchester 'Mick Swann '- Detective Malone '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Morgan Llewellyn '- Detective Wachowski 'Josh Harwood '- Detective Walters 'Marcus Leonard '- Detective Winkler '''THE NECROPOLIS Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Ford Fitch '- Vince MacBarren 'Thomas Greenway '- Richard Wainright 'Kevin Rolfe '- Edgar Carter 'George Sieg '- Musa Zoheir 'Kim Smeltzer '- Steven Turlough '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Troy Wheeldreyer '- Humphrey Trumpball 'Zane Fleming '- Prof. Bart Garadex 'Mike Ray '- Dr. Wil Harrigan 'Tim Hart '- Clyde Harris 'Jeff Beck '- Aarav Lamba '''V3 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Nick King '- Harold Bingham 'Grant Dowell '- Nate Jennings 'Cameron Seago '- Roger Cort 'David Gassaway '- Roland Smith 'John Byram '- Zahir Rashad 'Morgan Llewellyn '- Walter Dane '''WHATS IN THE CELLAR Watch the episode here. CAST Jef Wilkins '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Sal Rumberger 'Ford Fitch '- Erik Hughes 'Ken Trench '- Jefferey Clarke 'Wayne Worthy '- Dr. Pennyworth '''THE HOUSE OF SANDERS Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Jeff Beck '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Nathan Kline 'David Gassaway '- Clayton Richardson 'Seth Skorkowski '- Dean Davenport 'Jason Smith '- Gunther Gessler '''V2 Cast Thom Raley did appear in the episode but he just spectated Jeff Beck '- GM '''Fred Carter '- Raymond Francis 'Thomas Greenway '- Winston Roebuck 'Maria Moneth '- Bernice Simmons 'Luke Stram '- Dave 'Doc' Major '''ECHOES IN THE DEEP Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Bill Mize '- Bernard 'BB' Mathews 'Jason Smith '- Jack Paternoster 'Ken Trench '- Jill Anderson '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '''- GM '''Fred Carter - Johan Jhort Sean Liddle '- Mark 'Fins' Shipley '''Mick Swann '- Bob Throwe 'Jef Wilkins '- Anthony Stone '''FAMILY REUNION Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Fred Carter '- Cornelius Uxbridge 'David Gaskin '- Phineus Uxbridge 'David Gassaway '- Edwin Uxbridge 'Tim Hart '- Beatrice Uxbridge '''BEYOND THE DOOR Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Jef Wilkins '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Margaret Bently 'Loren Eason '- Bobby Macintosh 'Kevin Glazner '- Dr. Elis Olsen 'Vinesh Ramakrishnan '- Patrick Smith '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Wayne Worthy '- Margaret Bently 'David Gassaway '- Dr. Ellis Olsen 'Joseph Multani '- Bob Mackensie 'Kim Kjaer '- Doogie Blake '''V3 Thom Raley '- GM '''John Byram '- Margaret Bently 'Josh Harwood '- Leon Blake 'Zane Fleming '- Dr. Ellis Olsen '''THE SKI TRIP Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Sean Liddle '- Lance Morgansen 'Jason Melnichok '- Ethan Scott 'Jeff Beck '- Dr Fred Hawthorne 'David Gassaway '- Scott Haskell 'Jason Smith '- Jasper Eads '''GRAVESPORT UNIVERSITY Watch episode here. CAST Jef Wilkins '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Gregory Mendel 'Vinesh Ramakrishnan '- Andrew William 'Loren Eason '-Willard Hersh 'Bryan White '- Peter DeVries 'Kevin Glazner '- Steffan Renholdt '''THE CENTRAL TREE Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jason Melnichok '- Hudson Walsh 'Josh Houk '- Eric Liefson 'Kirt LeBlanc '- Dunbar Douglas 'Tim Hart '- Lionel Addison 'Jeff Beck '- Marcus Linhardt '''AN EXPECTANT TERROR Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Luke Stram '- Dr. Tony Baboon 'Fred Carter '- Dr. Bill Ingram 'Jason Melnichok '- Trent Johansen '''DELTA GREEN : OPERATION EINSTEIN Watch the episode here. CAST Jef Wilkins '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Agent Dub Dub '''Jason Melnichok - Agent Marshal Aaron Vanek '- Agent Applejack '''David Gassaway '- Agent Pufferfish '''STAINED GLASS Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM/ Virginia Pennwhistle '''Zane Fleming '- Silvia Wiggins 'Sean Liddle '- Mary Hanson '''Mick Swann - Edna Carlisle Jason Melnichok '''- Dottie Evans '''DEAD BOARDER Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jeff Beck '- Charlie Skirgaila 'Fred Carter '- Dorothy Tutor 'Luis Friere '- Eduardo Moreirere 'David Gaskin '- Ronald Clemence 'Tim Hart '- Wilhelmina Berger 'Vasil Khiznjak '-Roysephus Pulsipher '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Mike Ray -' Lindon Fairfax 'Mick Swann '- Victor Shafer 'Kevin Glazner '- Jerome Goldman 'Joe Multari '- Roman Skirgaila 'Abel Vargas '- Philip Daymichael '''A CELEBRATION OF LIFE Watch the episode here. CAST Jason Melnichok '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Orville DeBow 'Tim Hart '- Hobart Winkler 'Loren Eason '- Clarice Dashwood 'Morgan Llewellyn '- Cassidy Dashwood 'David Gassaway '- Dr. Ogden Fitch '''INTRUDERS Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Ford Fitch '- Dr. Brookhaven 'Mike Ray '- Dr. Kaufmann 'Ken Trench '- Dr. Bolt 'Tim Hart '- Dr. Worthington 'Jef Wilkins '- Albert Finkle '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Fred Carter '- Dr. Garnett 'Jason Melnichok '- Dr. Sands 'Luke Stram '- Dr. Basalt 'Wayne Worthy '- Dr. Mercury '''V3 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Raymond Offord '- Dr. M. Flambeua '''Darren Pawluk - Dr. J. Green Josh Harwood '- Dr. G. Gunn '''Morgan Llewellyn '- Dr. A. Yates 'Zane Fleming '- Xander Kovac '''THE COBALT SKY RUNNER Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Zane Fleming '- Carlos Martinez 'Jeff Beck '- Tim Uris 'Josh Harwood '- James Jackson 'Loren Eason '- Gavin Nast '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jason Melnichok '- Chip Goodsprings 'Joe Multari '- Francis Gellry '''Morgan Llewellyn - Brian Young DELPH 6 Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jef Wilkins '- Dr. Albert Winkelstein 'Luke Stram '- Dr. Chuck Ricks '''Jason Melnichok - Dr. Walter Turner V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Matt Ryan '- Dr. Muriel Holtum 'Eduardo Baker '- Dr. Jean-Paul Vallet 'Josh Harwood '- Dr. Vladimir Vladislav 'Jeff Beck '- Dr. Ronald Hooper '''MAGNUM OPUS Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '''- GM '''Jason Melnichok - Barney Grant Brian Daily '- John Baker '''Keith Craig '- Chuck Pierce '''DINER AND A FILM Watch the episode here. CAST Sean Liddle '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Marie Thompson 'Tim Hart '- Dorothy Tyson 'Kara Opheim '- Davis Mathew 'CthulhuBob '- Leslie Tyson '''THE RELOCATION OF COTTONMOUTH SPRINGS Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Mick Swann '- E.W. Whitworth 'Morgan Llewellyn '- Marty Howard 'Ken Trench '- Jim Colman 'George Sieg '- Archie Calvert '''The Loyalists Watch the episode here. CAST Sean Liddle '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Horatio Andre 'Jason Melnichok '- Harwood Staunton 'John Byram '- Jeremiah Whitfield 'Nick King '- Albert Livingston '''White House, Out House Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Ryan Szesny '- Bill Finnwick 'Tim Hart '- Lou Malnati 'Fred Carter '- Randy Bower 'Les Bliss '- Matt Forkham '''The Haunted Clubhouse Watch the episode here. CAST Zane Fleming '- GM '''Thom Raley '- James 'Jamie' Hughes 'John Byram '- Kayla Mackenzie 'Ryan Szesny '- Jessica 'Jessie' Jones 'Morgan Llewellyn '- Deric Yates '''Fresh Off the Bus Watch the episode here. CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''John Byram '- Taylor Knott 'Zane Fleming '- Robin Bishop 'Mick Swann '- Morgan Hunter 'Jef Wilkins '- Felton Polk 'Jason Melnichok '- Mel Spade '''The Faunus Watch the episode here. CAST Sean Liddle '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Cal Wolf359 'Mick Swann '- Barry C. Landau 'Ford Fitch '- James Elrick 'Jerry Bryant '- Dr. Theophilus Tanner 'David Gassaway '- Franz Nestle 'Jason Melnichok '- Pious Ibania '''The Hitchhiker Watch the episodes here. V1 CAST Loren Eason '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Daniel Ramble 'Cameron Seago '- Tammy Ramble 'Ryan Szesny '- John Ramble Jr. 'Aaron Vanek '- Donald Ramble '''V2 CAST Thom Raley '- GM '''Jason Melnichok '- Jenny Feldman 'John Byram '- Robbie Feldman 'Stuart Laipple '- Justin Feldman 'Josh Houk '- James Feldman '''Meadowlark Watch the episode here. CAST Sean Liddle '- GM '''Thom Raley '- Henry Hodges 'John Byram '- Carl Pozcek 'Zane Fleming '- Dewey Dunn 'Brian Daily '- Sheldon Robertson '''The 13th Floor Watch the episode here. CAST 'John Byram '- GM 'Thom Raley '- David Dolinsky Esq. 'Zane Fleming '- Ricky MacNeil 'Stuart Laipple '- Dr. Antonio Romano 'Jason Melnichok '- Dr. Tobias 'Toby' Parker